Spring Break Love
by PezBerry1205
Summary: Rachel invites Quinn over to spend spring break with her and Santana, and Kurt. Quinn happily agrees since she can't seem to get a certain brunette out of her thoughts since Valentine's day. Will it be more serious then a 2-time thing? Or will it crash and burn before it begins?
1. Seeing You Again

**Due to the 'I Do' episodes, I had a lot of Quinntana feels! So I had to write something. I hope you guys like it, and please review! Love you all! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or we would have waited for Quinntana so long! **

***0*0***

_**New York City**_

Santana was lounging around the apartment since, Kurt and Rachel an important meeting in one of their vocal classes, making the due home at a later time than usual. Rachel told her to make the apartment presentable, but no more than that. She figured, Rachel's dads might be stopping by since after all it was the last day before classes when on spring break. She cleaned the apartment and there was no sign of the two divas. She sat down on the couch and started watching some tv.

Quinn smiled as she got out of the the train, looking out for Rachel or Kurt. When Rachel had requested Quinn to spend Spring Break in New York it sounded completely amazing to her. She agreed without a second thought, she scanned the area and found no one that resembled her friends. She took out her phone and sent a quick text.

**Quinn to Rachel:**

**Hey, I'm at central station where are you or kurt?**

**Rachel to Quinn:**

**Oh my Barbra! I'm sorry Quinn! Me and Kurt had an unscheduled meeting before we are dismissed for spring break. I'm sorry! Do you want me to tell Santana to pick you up?**

**Quinn to Rachel:**

**No, its fine. I can just take a taxi there. See ya later then :)**

**Rachel to Quinn:**

**Okay, see you later :)**

She smiled lightly and dragged her suitcase along with her. She would be lying if one of the reasons, she made this trip wasn't Santana. After what happened at the wedding both have been in really good terms and things were constantly ending in "friendly" flirting. Her heart started beating a bit faster as she managed to get a taxi and made her way to the apartment building, went she got there she slowly and nervously made her way to Rachel's door and knocked.

Santana heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it, it took her a few seconds to recognize that Quinn was standing on the other side of the door smiling at her, with her heart beating faster. She smirked lightly licking her lips, "Hey" She said lightly.

Quinn bit her lip and looked at her. "Hey there.." She said shyly.

Santana smiled more as she saw Quinn's shy smile, chuckling lightly as thoughts that proved she wasn't as shy as she made herself seem to be came to mind, "Come in" She said, as she moved out the way to let the girl in.

Quinn nodded and grabbed her suitcase and walked inside. Santana's eyes were glued to the blonde's butt as she walked by. She turned and looked at Santana, as she quickly looked away running her hand through her. She chuckled lightly knowing fully well where the Latina was looking. Santana blushed lightly as, Quinn chuckle told her she was caught, and said "Are you hungry? Rach and Kurt had something important at school, so me and you could go get lunch or whatever."

Quinn smiled biting down on her lip lightly. "Definitely. That train ride felt way too long." She chuckled softly. "What's there to eat around here?"

Santana bit her lip to keep any sexual remark from spilling but that didn't stop her devilish light smirk, "There's is a lot of things to eat around here blondie, what are you in the mood for?" she raised her eyebrow playfully.

Quinn grinned and leaned up against the counter, keeping her eyes on Santana. "How about you surprise me." She said and then licked her lips as she looked at Santana's lips.

Santana licked her lips at Quinn's words and walked closer to her, getting into her personal space making Quinn smirk, "I think my meal was just delivered" She whispered lightly into Quinn's ear, "How about you?"

The way Santana looked at her was driving her crazy. "I think I know what I want.." Quinn said as she brought her hands up to Santana's hips, pulling her closer.

Santana smiled and leaned her body against Quinn's. "Hmm really?" She mumbled into her ear before she started sucking lightly at her jaw.

Quinn closed her eyes and tilted her head the side a bit. She let out of soft whimper, feeling Santana's lips against her skin. She ran her hands down farther, cupping her ass and squeezing gently. Santana moaned softly as she continued to kiss down Quinn's jaw and onto her neck, sucking lightly and nibbling along her collarbone. Quinn licked her lips and moaned softly. She squeezed her ass harder and pulled Santana against her, closing any distance they had before. She leaned her head up to Santana's ear and whispered. "Lets go to your room.."

"Wanky" Santana mumbled against Quinn's neck, before she kissed up to her lips leading her backwards into her room without breaking the kiss. Quinn giggled softly and then let out another moan feeling Santana's lips against hers. She kissed her back deeply and walked with Santana, still kissing her. Santana bit softly onto Quinn's bottom lip before she wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around her waist as Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck, the kiss grew more heatedly. She walked them to the bed, caressing her bare thighs, "I fucken love your dress" She mumbled into the kiss as she cupped her butt, making Quinn moan.

She smirked against Santana's lips. "I love the way your lips feel against me.." She said softly.

Santana smiled at Quinn's confession, "Me too" She said before she kissed her again as she laid her on the bed and softly sucked her lip. Quinn let her hands slide down Santana's back and rested on her waist. She moaned softly against her lips. Santana settled on top, kissing her as she unzipped the side of her dress slowly. She felt air hit her skin which gave her cold chills. She ran her hands up Santana's back under her shirt, sliding her hands all over Santana's soft, tan skin making Santana hum into Quinn's ear as she felt her touch. She noticed how different this time was from the last two. It was soft and gentle, and she loved it. She pulled off Quinn's dress off and whispered in her ear, "God, you're beautiful" softly.

Quinn looked up at Santana and sighed happily. Usually, she'd feel insecure about herself but Santana seemed to erase that,but her cheeks turned a bit red at Santana's words and she smiled, making her smile too. "You're so gorgeous San.." She said. Santana kissed her cheek before kissing her mouth slowly and passionately as she ran her hands tracing patterns onto Quinn's sides as she spreaded her legs out a bit more for Santana to fit between her. They weren't rushing into anything, which made it a lot nicer. She smiled against Santana's lips. "You're the only thing I've thought about since that night.." She mumbled.

Santana pulled slightly away from Quinn's mouth and smiled as she said, "I would be lying if I didn't say the same" as she lightly tugged Quinn's lip with her teeth making Quinn moan lightly; which with no doubt was Santana's favorite new sound. Which was true both girls were talking constantly with each other that anyone else was basically ignored. Quinn brought her hands up to Santana's neck. She used one hand to run her fingers through Santana's long dark hair and the other wrapped around her neck.

She leaned in to kiss her before she pulled away to whisper in her ear, "May I have my Fabray cream, now?" She said sensually into her ear.

Quinn gently tugged at Santana's hair dragging out a soft moan from her. She licked her lips and nodded at Santana. "Yes.." She said softly. She started to kiss down Quinn's body, undoing her front clasp bra and devouring Quinn's breast with open mouth kisses. Quinn closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back a loud moan. Quinn felt a throbbing sensation that was driving her insane. She reached down to the hem of Santana's shirt and started to pull it over her head as Santana raised her hands to help her.

"Don't hold back baby" She said as she suck onto one of Quinn's nipple and brushed her tongue against it. Quinn felt herself getting wetter as Santana used affectionate nicknames. Quinn let out a breath, followed by a moan. She unclasped the back of Santana's bra tossed it on the floor. She felt Santana's breast touch her skin. She opened her eyes and looked down at Santana. Santana smiled at Quinn, letting go of her nipple with a pop before going up to kiss her deeply as she brushed their breast together. Quinn moaned against Santana's lips and then gently bit her bottom lip making the darker girl moan then pulled away slowly from the kiss and looked up to meet Santana's eyes. Santana smiled as Quinn smiled back at her and then kissed her back deeply, running her hands down Santana's sides before sliding a hand under Santana to cup one of her breast, running her finger around Santana's nipple, making her moan into the kiss as her hand makes her way into between the blondes legs and rubs her clit over her panties, making the blonde moan in return. She kissed her a bit hungrier. She massaged her tongue together with Santana's. Both girls moaned as their tongues battled. Santana running her tongue along the blonds mouth roof. She circled Quinn's clit over her panties, making her moan a bit louder and buck her hips towards the touch.

Santana suck her earlobe lightly, "What do you need baby?" She whispered softly as she teased the girl's clit.

Quinn breathed a bit harder. "I want to feel you inside of me.." She said softly.

Santana nods and starts kissing her way body Quinn's body, stopping and kissing the two little tiny stretch marks she knows Quinn hates so much. Quinn melted more as she felt were Santana kissed. Santana pulled off her panties and tossed them aside before licking her slit. Santana stopped teasing Quinn and slowly opened mouth kissed the girl's clit making her moan loudly. The blonde's fingers tangled themselves into the brunnettes hair pulling it lightly making the girl moan into her center.

"Santana.. more" she moaned out as her bucking upward as she pushed Santana closer to her center. Santana complied and inserted her tongue in between Quinn's folds and moaned, sending sweet vibrations into the blonde, as she got a taste of what she had been missing for months. She worked her tongue at a fast speed thrusting it in and out of the girl's folds as she toyed the blonde's clit with her thumb.

Quinn was moaning loudly as she massaged the girl's scalp encouraging her to keep going with her actions. "G-God Santana" She husked out pulling her in for a deep heated kissed. She ran her tongue around the darker girl's lips and moaned as she tasted herself. Santana happily kissed her back before pulling lightly away with a small smirk across her face. "I wasn't done, baby." She said softly.

Quinn smiled back pecking her lips lightly before mumbling, "I need your magic fingers, S" against her lips. She brought Santana closer by wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, kissing her slowly and lucidly transmitting the wanting she felt towards the other girl. Santana moaned lightly at Quinn's words kissing her back with as just as much want. She slowly pressed her body against Quinn's. Both moaning softly into the kiss as heated flesh met heated flesh. Santana smiled against Quinn's lips as she lightly trailed her slim fingers against Quinn's inner thighs. The blonde whimpered into the kiss, bucking her hips upward. Santana used the whimper to her advantage and invaded Quinn's mouth with her tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance as Santana unexpectedly trusted two fingers into Quinn.

"Fuck S" she moaned into the other girls mouth as she speeded her moment going faster and deeper. Quinn's breath started getting shaky when she pulled away from Santana's lips and rested her forehead against her collarbone.

"Oh God" she moaned at breathlessly as she thrusted three fingers into Santana making her moan loudly "ay dios mio Q" and throw her head back. She knew the extra finger would stretch the Latina just right. They both keep their thrust fast and deep. Their breaths grew shallow even more as their lips met again in a slow passionate kiss.

"Let go bebe" Santana whispered against Quinn's lips. They continued their slow passionate kiss as they both moaned loudly into each others mouth, falling over the edge of a colorful bliss. Helping each other ride out their high. Santana slowly started catching her breath and smiled as the girl beneath her did the same with her eyes closed and a gentle smile spread across her face.

Santana kissed her lips lightly, making Quinn smile more, "Can't you wait for round two just a bit longer" She whispered against her lips.

Santana let a soft chuckle against the blonde's lips. Then they both heard the apartment door open and her two familiar giggles before a "Satan we are back!"

"Shit" Santana whispered as she let her body softly land on Quinn's, making her laugh softly, and whisper into her ear, "Looks like you have to wait anyway babe" She said before pecking her lips.


	2. Prove It

Okay, so I hope I didn't screw it up guys! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Thanks for all the favorite & alerts! Well here you go and enjoy! :)

Oh & follow my FanFic Tumblr: pezberry1205 . tumblr . com

I will have all my fanfic information on there :)

Love you guys :)

* * *

Santana let a soft chuckle out against Quinn's lips, before kissing her softly. Quinn tangled her fingers into Santana's hair as she kissed her back softly.

"Satan?!" Kurt screamed again from the kitchen and earned a small laugh from Rachel who took a seat at the couch. The second scream made the girl's break their kiss again.

"You could shut it lady lips! I heard you the first time." She yelled as she turned her head over her shoulder.

Kurt shook his head, and Rachel got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen as she yelled, "San we got you bread sticks!"

Santana quickly jumped of Quinn, screaming, "Give me a minute!" making the blonde laugh and shake her head. She turned her head back at the sheet covered blonde and gave her a small glare, "Don't laugh Blondie." Before she turned back and started to dig in her drawer for some clean panties.

Quinn smiled widely as she got out of bed and walked towards Santana. She wrapped her arms lightly around her midsection, making Santana lean back into her humming lightly. Quinn smiled and gave her a small kiss on her bare shoulder, a piece of hot pink fabric caught her eye and she let out a half squeak, half gasp. She snatch the panties from Santana's clueless hands, making Santana turn around in her arms "I believe this are mine." She said smirking at Santana, making her bite down her lip softly as she tried to conceal her own smirk.

Santana gave her an innocent shrug, making Quinn laugh lightly. She turned back around and picked out some clean panties. Quinn bit down lightly onto the girl's bare shoulder making her moan softly. "Quinn.." Quinn let go of the tan skin, slowly as her teeth gently scraped it, making Santana moan softly leaning back into Quinn.

Her smirk got a bit bigger as she teasingly pulled away from the embrace. Santana whimper at the lost, "Tease" She whined as she turned around with a set of clean pajamas.

Quinn smirked and looked into her deep brown eyes, "Panty thief" she slipped into her panties. Santana just mumbled something in Spanish, Quinn only understood it was something along the lines of crazy. Quinn winked at her, as she walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, she kissed her lips softly, as the latina wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's, "Can I borrow some clothes?" The only thought on Santana's head was that whatever was going on with Quinn it seemed perfect and so natural. It made the latina's heart warm in a way that she never thought it would again. She nodded and handed Quinn over the shorts and long sleeve she was holding. Quinn pecked her lips lightly as Santana smiled against Quinn's lips before she pecked her lips back. They both pulled away slowly, smiling. They changed into the pajamas, and Santana smiled widely at Quinn before looking at the curtain and back at Quinn, who smiled back and they both made a dash out the curtain and towards the kitchen.

Kurt and Rachel heard loud footsteps coming towards them they both turned, and stop their chit chat about the meeting. Kurt smiled and said, "Told you satan wou-"

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed loudly, as she ran into the girl hugging her tightly, Quinn smiled and returns the hug.

"-ld resist bread sticks." Kurt mumbled out, before waving at Quinn, he got a bright smile back in return.

"Where are my bread sticks Hummel?" Santana asked as she jogged pass the blonde and brunette. Kurt just shook his head lightly, and handed Santana a doggy bag full of warm bread sticks. Santana is smiling like a kid on Christmas, as she digs into then.

"Still hungry San?" Quinn teases as Rachel lets go and Santana chokes on her bread stick. Kurt pats her back and she coughs lightly, a light blush on her cheeks, she sits on a chair glaring lightly at Quinn, who gives her a wink.

"So Quinn, how was your train ride?" Rachel ask as they walk towards the kitchen, as Rachel loops their arms together, Santana just stares at the link arms, slowly yanking a bite of her bread stick.

"It felt like forever, it was long and uneventful." Quinn say and catches Santana's gaze, her heart feels warm and it beats faster, she politely removes from the embrace. Rachel doesn't notice and happily makes her way back to her seat.

"Well that stinks, are you hungry? Me and Kurt brought Italian take out as an apology for forgetting to give you a ride back here." Rachel said and Quinn took a seat next to Santana, moving her chair as close as possible.

"Thank you, you guys shouldn't have gone through all that trouble." She smiled gratefully, and took Santana's bread stick and took a bite from it.

Santana smiled and stole her bread stick back. "Mine" She growled lightly. Quinn laughed and Kurt and Rachel had a very confused look on their face, they both let it go knowing the girls were in better terms since the wedding.

"Any ways, so what are you plans for tonight ladies?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Rachel. Santana shrugged as she kept eating her bread sticks.

"Can we just have a night in? I'm pretty wiped out from my midterms." Quinn suggested.

"Well you ladies can, I actually have a date with Adam." Kurt said smiling. The girls aww-ed and made him blush.

"So how about it Rach?" Quinn asked smiling. Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement to their night in.

"I got one rule only, no musicals." Santana said making Rachel groan.

"Okay, fine but no horror films either." Rachel responded earning a groan from Santana.

"Okay, now that you guys agreed can we eat? I'm starving." Kurt said and the girls nodded in agreement. They digged into their Italian cuisine, and made small talk about school, classes and the way Santana was adjusting to her new job at coffee shop a couple blocks over. They avoided all tense topics, like Rachel's pregnancy scare, all their ex's, and the most recent topic, Brody's night job.

6 hours later  
Kurt was getting ready to leave for his date with Adam. The girls started to set up their small movie theater in the living room. They put two air mattress a good distance away from the television, throw some pillows and blankets on them so they could all be comfortable. After they were done setting up, Rachel when to get snacks ready as Kurt announced his departure with a quick don't wait up. The girls chuckled as he left.

"Okay, so what movie shall we see?" Rachel asked as she walked to their misfit bed, with a large bowl of popcorn and pops.

"We can watch, Skyfall, who doesn't love some James bond action?" Santana suggested lying in the middle of the mattresses, the two other girls agreed quickly.

"Alright, lets gets this movie ons! Short stack, since you're closer put the movie ons" Santana smiled from her spot on the mattress. Rachel giggled lightly, nodding and put in the movie and Quinn took the opportunity to steal a soft, slow kiss from Santana as she snuggle into her like they used to do when they were younger. Santana smiled and wrapped her arm around Quinn's slim waist pulling her closer to her, as Quinn covered them with a blanket.

Rachel smiled slightly as walked back towards the girls, Santana smiled back and patted the free spot next to her, which Rachel happily took it, she snuggled into the latina's other side and sighed softly as she rested her head on her shoulder. Quinn bit her lip as she tensed a little looking over at the other side of the latina, trying not to think much of the situation happening on the other side.

Santana feeling Quinn's change, sneaked her hand under her shirt and caressed her side softly as she kissed her temple lightly. Rachel started the movie as Quinn sighed, softly resting her head against Santana's collar bone. The latina's neck came into view, she looked over at Rachel and noticed her arm wrapped around the latina. She felt a familiar feeling arise, she noticed that Rachel was distracted by the movie, so she took the opportunity and brought her lips against Santana's neck and started sucking lightly and bringing the skin between her teeth making the Santana's breath hitched, she bit down harshly in her bottom lip to stop a moan. Quinn smirked against Santana's skin and sucked it harshly turning up the volume on the TV, keeping Rachel oblivious to what was happening next to her.

Santana gripped tightly onto Quinn's hip bone digging her nails into the milky white skin. Quinn smirked as she let go of the bruised skin, she smoothed it with her tongue. Santana let out a deep breath, which got Rachel's attention.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly her grip on the latina tightening her fingers grazing Quinn's side, lead to Quinn realizing the girl had move closer to the latina.

Santana nodded licking her lips, "yeah, pass me some popcorn, short stack" she grinning slightly, the smaller brunette slowly pulled away.

Rachel passed Santana the bowl of popcorn. Santana took a handful and tossed it onto Quinn, making Rachel giggle and the blonde gasp. Santana chuckled and took some of the popcorn that landed on Quinn's lips and ate it, winking at a blushing Quinn. Rachel just laughed before she got hit with a handful of popcorn in the face by a blonde. Rachel gasped but before she could do anything her phone rang loudly from her room.

"I will get you back when I get back Quinnie" Rachel said giving her a small glare that made the two other girls laugh. She let out a small huff as she got up from the misfit bed and headed towards her room, within a blink of an eye Quinn was straddling Santana kissing her roughly tangling her fingers in dark hair. Santana moaned into the kiss, holding onto Quinn's hips tightly, kissing her back deeply. Quinn bit softly on Santana's bottom lip, pulling away slow, her teeth grazing the brunettes lip, making her whimper.

"Wow" Santana said breathlessly, making Quinn smiled shyly at her own boldness, she leaned her body against Santana resting her head on her shoulder. Santana chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer. She sighed lightly into Quinn's hair, "Something wrong Baby?" She whispered.

Quinn let a little chuckle out and shook her head lightly, she traced the bruise on Santana's neck with her finger, only one thought racing through her head but to afraid to say it. Santana's eyes flutter close and she hummed lightly, sliding her hands softly up and down against Quinn's sides. They heard Rachel arguing with someone on the phone before she angrily hung up. She walked out of her room and got her coat.

"You okay Rach?" Quinn asked sitting up on Santana's lap, as she saw the mildly distraught brunette rush out her room, and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just Cassandra asked me to meet her for something." Rachel replied as she put on her coat on, as Quinn nodded. She sighed softly and walked out the door, she looked over her shoulder, "Sorry guys, see you guys later." She said before she walked out the door.

"You don't think she went to see that ass hat? Do you?" Santana asked a little angrily, as she heard the door closed.

Quinn felt the same feeling from earlier rise again, she raises her eyebrow as she looked down at Santana, "Why would it matter? She's old enough to, understand what she's doing." Her words had a small bite, letting her insecurities slip into the her actions.

"It matters because, I'm the one she came crying to every night for a two weeks, after she found who that asshole really was. Staying up till the next morning trying to calm her down till she stop crying. That's why it matters, Q" Santana said surprised at Quinn's words. The feeling was growing inside Quinn, she quickly got up from Santana's lap, her insecurities resurfacing with Santana's words.

"Fine, why don't you go chase after her." Quinn said, Santana didn't miss the small hint of jealousy in her tone, it made Santana smile lightly knowing that what was going on between them meant something to Quinn too.

Santana reached out for Quinn's hand, Quinn pulled it away before she can grab it and walked towards the kitchen. Santana sighed, and ran her fingers through her dark hair, getting up as she turned off the TV and chasing after Quinn. Quinn was in the kitchen making herself some tea, when Santana walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her back into her.

Quinn stiffened when she felt the latina's around her waist, Santana sighed and leaned her front flushed against Quinn's back, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder, holding her tighter. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Quinn finished making her tea fighting with herself to melt into the Latina's embrace. She ignored the girls question and tried to remove herself from the embrace. Santana instantly recognized this was jealous Quinn acting out, a small smile spread across her face. She saw Quinn place the mug filled with hot water on the counter, and reach for the tea. She took hold of the blonde's hips and turned her to face her. The blonde let out an annoyed groan, "Just leave me alone, and go chase after your short stack." She said with jealousy dripping all over the divas nickname.

Santana only smirked and pulled the girl closer, furthering annoying the blonde. "Santana, let go." Quinn said in a warning tone. The Latina shook her head, and started to place gentle lingering kisses along the blonde's jaw moving slowly towards her neck. Quinn's breath was caught in her throat as she felt Santana's lips on the skin of her sensitive neck. Santana smirked lightly against the milky white skin as she felt the muscles constrict, she parted her lips and massaged the skin with her tongue, being rewarded with a muffled moan.

She started to kiss up the girl's neck till she reached her ear and lightly sucked on her earlobe. The blonde bit back a moan and lightly pushed Santana of off her. "S-stop" She half said half moaned out.  
Santana pulled her closer, tightly into her. "Why are you jealous?" She kissed her temple. "If I wanted her, I wouldn't be here."

Santana's words brought tears to Quinn's eyes, she bit onto her lower to keep them from shedding. Her insecurities getting the best of her as she tries to pull away from Santana once again the Latina holds her tightly against her. "Baby, don't." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, making the blonde melt into her. Santana smiled as she held her close, her hands sneaking under the blonde's shirt, massaging the girls lower back. Her nails slowly scraping her nails against Quinn's tender skin, making the blonde girl humm lightly and bury her head against Santana's neck. She let out a shaky breath, making the Latina sigh, tightly hugging the blondes midsection to lift her up and sit her on the kitchen counter.

Quinn let out a surprise gasp and gripped the sides of Santana's shirt tightly helping Santana settle her on the countertop while keeping her face against the soft tan skin. Santana parted her legs and settled between them, she quickly wrapped the around the tan girl's waist. Santana ran her fingers through the blonde locks, Quinn turned and looked into the girls eyes. "I want you, not her, you." She said looking into the hazel eyes.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and brought her closer, "Prove it" She whispered against Santana's lips before kissing her. Santana moaned lightly already turned on from the breath taking kiss before, she kissed her back. She slipped her hand underneath the blonde's shirt scraping her nails lightly against the skin of her back, being rewarded with a muffled mouth into her mouth. Her regained the grip she had with her arms against the girl's slim waist and picked her up again. Santana walked them back to the misfit bed, without breaking the kiss which only grew more heatedly by the minute. She throw them against the air mattress, making the the girl on the bottom half moan, half gasp into the kiss.

Santana pulled away from the kiss, lightly to kiss along Quinn's jaw. She worked her way down to the girl's neck, nibbling and sucking on it, making her moan. "S-San, what if w-we get caught?" Quinn said shakily as she tangled her finger in ivony hair. The Latina open mouth kissed her way up the girl's neck biting down on it on every other kiss, driving the blonde crazy.

"I don't care" She husked into Quinn's ear, sucking on her earlobe. "Let her walk in." Quinn moaned lightly tugging the ivory locks in her hands. Santana moaned lightly into the girl's ear as her hand slid down and cupped Quinn's center, lightly squeezing it.

"Fuck San" Quinn moaned out as her hips jerked forward into the touch. Santana keep massaging the blonde over her clothing. Quinn's breath started to get heavier, "Please" She begged tugging Santana's hair.

Santana moaned into her ear, "Please what baby?" She said before she started open mouth kissing Quinn's neck and massaging her center.

Quinn let out a loud moan, "I-I need y-you inside me" She said shakily; Santana started to kiss her as she slipped of the girls shorts and panties. Quinn brought the girl closer deepening the kiss by sucking her lower lip into her mouth. Santana wasted no time in thrusting two fingers into Quinn's dripping center. The blonde moaned loudly as she letting her head hit one of the pillows behind her.

"Fuck S" she moaned as she speeded her moment going faster and deeper. Quinn's breath started getting shaky. Santana keep up her movements hitting Quinn's sweets spot with every other thrust, while sucking and nibbling on the girl's neck. "G-god S, I'm so c-close" Quinn husked out.

"Come for me bebe" Santana whispered against Quinn's ear. She continued her thrust hitting Quinn's sweet spot every time, making Quinn's walls start to squeeze her fingers. She started to kiss her slow passionate as Quinn moaned loudly into her mouth, falling over the edge of a colorful bliss, her body tiredly crashing against the air mattress. She helped her ride out her high, laying next to her. Santana spooned Quinn from the back as she covered them with a blanket.

"What about you?" Quinn asked as she got her breath back.

Santana kissed her neck lightly, before yawn softly with Quinn. Both smiled softly and let out a small laugh, "We always have tomorrow, baby" Quinn smiled softly and turned in the Latina's embrace and snuggled into her. Santana only smiled and pulled her closer into her. Quinn rested her head against the crook of Santana's neck. The both mumbled a goodnight.

"Yo lo la quiero a ella yo te quiero a ti..." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear once she thought she was asleep. Quinn sighed softly against Santana's neck wishing she understood the girl. Santana kissed her temple, making Quinn feel secure that Santana wanted her like she said she did. As a crying brunette entered the room, Santana slowly slipped away from the blonde, walking towards the crying diva.

Quinn sighed shakily, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly as she felt all the security of Santana's actions being taken away.


	3. All Yours

**Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Thanks for all the favorite & alerts! Well here you go and enjoy! :)**

**I don't know anything but this story.**

**A/N: Just a warning for Strap on Sex.**

* * *

The Latina made her way towards the smaller girl. The diva shut the door close softly trying not to make any noise, figuring out both girls would be sleeping by now. Tears kept sliding down her face as she took off her coat, turning around she let out a choked gasp, "You scared me..." She said to the Latina as she tried to wipe her tears before Santana got a good look at her, the Latina sighed and walked closer to her. Rachel bit her lip trying to hold back a sob.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked softly as she took the girl's hand and lead them to the kitchen. Rachel silently followed her wiping the on coming tears with her free hand; she let out a sniffle and held a bit tighter to her hand ignoring the taller girl's question. She took one of the seats at the table, as Santana went to the stove to make some tea. The Diva placed her elbows on the table and silently cried into her hands. Santana sighed and sat next to the diva, "What's wrong short stack?" She whispered as she made the girl turn to face her, the diva's only reply was to throw herself into Santana's arms and cry more.

They both knew how tonight was gonna end, just like the night Santana confronted her about her pregnancy scare, and the following week when both Finn and Brody decided that a pregnancy scare like that was just too much for them. Santana seemed the only one to care about how she truly left, the only one actually trying to comfort her; even if it meant staying up late comforting the girl. The Latina quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and made shushing noises as she placed the diva in her lap. Rachel held onto Santana tighter as she cried into her shoulder.

Santana started to rub comforting circles in the other girl's lower back, "Hey, everything is okay. I got you, just tell me what's wrong?" Santana whispered into brown locks. Rachel nodded and took a few deep breaths as Santana kept rubbing circles into her lower back.

"What happened short stack?" She asked softly as she rubbed circles on the girls back, just brought Rachel back to tears.

Rachel tried to hold back a sob but failed, she started crying against the Latina's neck again. Santana started rubbing smooth circles against Rachel's back and shushing whispers into the girls ear, Rachel started to calm down but her grip on the Latina's shirt didn't loosen. As Rachel shifted on the girl's lap, her cheek rested on the Latina's collar bone her sobs turned into silent sniffles and a few tears slid down her cheek. Santana gave her a small smile before she wiped her tears down, making the diva let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Santana whispered trying not to wake up the blonde beauty now sleeping in the living room.

Rachel sighed softly and wiped the rest of her tears away while she gave her a small nod, letting out a shaky sigh as she cleared her throat, "W-where is Quinn?" She asked trying to avoid the subject, she just wanted to focus on something else that didn't make her want to cry.

Santana sighed and shook her head lightly, "She is sleeping, so tell me what's wrong before I get frustrated and start yelling." She said warningly the diva let out a teary whine and hid her face against the Latina's neck. Santana let out a small hiss as she felt pressure on that side of her neck, making the girl pull away confusedly, noticing the bruise on tan skin.

Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly as she lightly bit on her bottom lip before poking it; the Latina hissed from the small throbbing pain on her neck and lightly smacked the girl's hand away, "Fuck, what the hell Rach?" She whispered yelled, rubbing the sore spot on her neck, she bit her lip when she realized it her earlier actions left their mark.

"What's that?" Rachel asked with a small amused and relieved smirk; She was glad she found something to distract them from reliving the past hour of her life. Santana faked out a small cough, and cleared her throat, "What does it looked like?" Santana said chillingly but couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face as she thought of Quinn making her, hers just a few moments ago, her mind wandered back to that moment.

Rachel let out a huff of annoyance, breaking the Latina out of her lovely day dream, "Are you ignoring me?" She asked lightly getting of off the Latina's lap, the Latina shook her head lightly, "So answer me, who gave it to you?" The smaller girl said with a small smile and dried puffy red eyes.

Santana let out a small chuckle, the girl's curiosity was always something that served as a distraction on most occasions, but she wasn't gonna let her out that easy this time especially when she didn't know if Quinn was okay with it. "How about I will tell you, if you tell me why you a sobbing mess at 3am?" She said as she took a sip of the tea Quinn had left unattended earlier. The kettle started whistling as the diva agreed to Santana's negotiation.

The diva got up from the Latina's lap to silence the kettle and make her own warm tea. Santana let the girl make her tea in silence but she was getting frustrated and it could be read of her features. She knew the girl was only trying to avoid talking about the subject, but last time she saw the girl act this way both of them ended up at a parenthood plan clinic with the smaller girl on the verge of losing her dreams. Santana took a sip out of her own tea, sighing softly and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Just the fact that I was an idiot." She said sadly as she walked back noticing the frustration on the taller girl; she ignored the call she was receiving.

The taller brunette raised her eyebrow and looked towards the girls phone, "Care to explain?"

Rachel sighed, not wanting to share this but since it was over she didn't seem the point in keeping it as a secret any longer. It didn't break any laws, just her morals, something she has made a habit of doing lately. "Sure..." She said softly as she sat on the girl's lap again.

"I'm... I was sorta seeing my dance professor Cassandra. I was suppose to meet her, for a surprise date she had planned... I showed up to NYADA and Brody was there. He thought I was there for him, and when I told him I wasn't he started saying how that was all bullshit... He... He forced me into a kiss, and Cassie showed up before he could do anything else... He got mad when he found out about us, and said that I was just sinking lower from almost teen mom." Rachel sniffled and wiped her tears."To freshman fuck, I... I just felt so stupid and ran out. I hadn't told her about the pregnancy scare... She chased me but I kept running, I just heard her and Brody fighting. I ran and ended up here..." Rachel wiped her tears away.

Santana mashed her fists loudly against the table, "I'm gonna go all Lima heights on his ass, he doesn't have the right to say any of that shit." She screamed loudly waking up the slumbering blonde. Quinn groaned lightly, squeezing the pillow into her. She stretched out whining softly as the joints in her back cracked tenderly. She got up and sleepily looked for her panties, and shorts. She quietly cursed the Latina for taking them off so carelessly. Once she found them and slipped them on.

Rachel let out a scared gasp before an annoyed huff, "C-can you please let me finish." The Latina's rage was obvious, and a sleepy blonde made her way into the kitchen, huffing frustratedly for being awaken. Santana's eyes landed on her, rage began to be replaced by a small pang of guilt. Quinn rubbed her eyes, and blinked as her contacts felt back into place. Her breath was caught in her throat, as she felt her jealousy arise as she took the scene of Rachel in Santana's lap.

"Fine continue, but I swear if that ass hat said anything else, I will ends him" She threaten, the smaller girl nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. The blonde took in a deep quiet breath, trying to fight her need to rip the diva of her girl's lap.

Rachel sighed softly as she continued, " I ran out and I heard Casandra yelling so many things, I'm ashamed to repeat. I only stopped at the door to put my jacket on, when I was putting it on I heard Brody scream in pain and when I turned around Casandra was behind me, I told her I couldn't go on with it. She said, Brody was stupid and didn't know shit. I cried more," she wiped a tear from her cheek, "She told me I could do this to us, and I just ran out till I got to the train, and came home." She finished sadly wiping her cheeks.

Quinn's jealousy was rising a mile a minute, she took a deep breath but she couldn't hold it any longer, "Wow, I'm really surprised San.." She shook her head lightly, "Never seemed to care that much when I was in her place." She turned to face the confused face that Rachel was giving her. "Take it from someone that knows, all you're ever gonna be to her is the hottest, newest ass in her bed." She said in her old HBIC tone before walking out the kitchen and leaving to Santana's room a very surprised and a very hurt pair of brunettes were left behind.

Rachel's choked sob brought the Latina back from her shocked state, she quickly cupped the girl's face and made her look into her eyes as she wiped the shorter girl's tears away with her thumbs, "Shh don't cry short stack."

Rachel let out a small sob before more tears ran down her cheeks, "W-what if Q-quinn and Brody are R-r-right?" She said in between sobs.

"They aren't Rach, trust me, She wouldn't have chased after you, threaten or probably beat Brody, if you were just her freshman fuck. Trust me, I used to fuck around, but I wouldn't have gone through half the things she did." Santana sighed softly, and Rachel's phone vibrated again, "You should talk to her, she's probably worried. Don't listen to them short stack, you made a mistake just like anyone has, don't let him hold that over you. As for Quinn I'm gonna deal with that right now but expect an apology in the morning, because she just a complete bitch." She said answering the phone and handing it to Rachel.

"Hey, Yeah hold on." Rachel mouthed a thank you as she gave her a quick hug before she hopped off her lap, and walked away towards her room. Santana took one last sip of the tea she was drinking and got up running her inner of her hands through her hair as she sighed softly, she made her way to her room. Quinn was laying in the bed, silently crying into one of Santana's pillows. She sniffled and dried her tears as she heard Santana walk through the curtain.

"What the Fuck was that Quinn?" Santana asked as she made her way into the room. Quinn only shrugged in response, not facing the Latina. Santana let out a soft groan, god she hated Quinn jealousy cause it made her lock up her feelings and but up her old bitch facade. Santana made her way into the bed, she moved Quinn's hair of her shoulder and started placing lightly kisses on her neck and part of her shoulder, "what happened baby?"

Quinn wanted to pull away to storm out again but her body wouldn't respond, she let out a shaky sigh as Santana started to kiss her skin again. "I-I just didn't like how close she was to you..." Quinn softly whispered, after the words reached the Latina's ears she turned the blonde to face her kissing get lightly.

"Bebe, I told you, I'm yours." Santana smiled warmly at Quinn as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Rachel was just down, ever since the almost baby incident she trust me more, that's it. I like you, I want you, not her."

Quinn sighed softly melting into Santana, "I'm sorry..." She mumbled against Santana's neck as Santana brought her closer.

"Its okay, but you need to apologize to her not me Q. You really hurt her feelings." Quinn nodded lightly as she started to kiss Santana's neck. Santana's breath hitched as she felt Quinn's lips on her neck, "Quinn.." She moaned lightly.

"I'm proving you're mine Sanny" Quinn seductively whispered in her ear as Santana's wetness grew, their earlier activities has left her damp.

Santana let out a light moan as Quinn started to suck on the unmarked side for her neck, the moan only made Quinn suck and bite harder, making another mark blossom on her skin. Her nipples were growing hard and aching, pushing against the fabric of her Pajama shirt. Quinn smirked against her neck as she saw the peaks, she unbuttoned Santana's shirt as she soothed the mark with her tongue.

As the cold breeze of the apartment hit Santana's heated skin, she moaned softly, "Quinn.. Please."

Quinn stripped Santana of her shirt and tossed it, "Please what Sanny?" She whispered into the Latina's ear.

"Touch me... Fuck me. J-just do something." Santana said desperately. Quinn's lips took one of Santana's nipples captive, she sucked on it lightly as her fingers played with the other making Santana release small moans and whimpers. Quinn switched nipples giving each the same treatment before kissing up her chest to get lips. She sucked on Santana's bottom lip, driving the latina crazy.

Santana's hips bucked upward looking for any fraction, "Q... I n-need you..." She moaned out.

Quinn kissed up her jaw, "What do you need Sanny?"

"Fuck Quinn, just Fuck me." She said as her center ached, Quinn pulled away making get whine in protest. "Don't you dare leave me like this." Santana said in a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry, I won't." Quinn said softly as she walked towards the girl's closet and looked for a box, Santana looked towards Quinn moaning as her center got wetter in anticipation. Quinn smirked when she found what she was looking for, she opened it carefully and started to put on the strap on together. She stripped and placed the harness on securely and walked back to the bed. Santana was shaking in anticipation, she had forgotten she told Quinn about her latest purchase.

Quinn climbed on top of Santana making her temporary cock graze against Santana's inner thigh, "F-Fuck, Quinn, Please." She moaned as her hips bucked upward. Quinn kissed her jaw line as she settled between Santana's leg.

"You're mine." She said into Santana's ear as she completely trusted into her in one motion, muffling Santana's loud moan with a bruising kiss.

"A-All yours" Santana panted against Quinn's lips as slowly moved her hips against Quinn's, it had been a while since she had anything bigger than three fingers. Quinn started to move slowly with Santana wanting to prove something but not wanting to hurt the girl. She started to kiss any skin able. "F-faster" Santana moaned.

Quinn happily picked up the pace as she started to rub Santana's clit as her thrust quickened. Santana's breath was growing heavy as the knot in her stomach grew, "I-I'm so close baby." She moaned out as Quinn thrusted deeper and faster.

"Let go baby.." Quinn moaned in her ear as she pinched her clit, sending them over the edge as they moaned each others names. Quinn helped then ride out their orgasms. Quinn landed softly on top of Santana, softly pulling out if her and removing the harness off herself. She pulled Santana into spooning position making Santana the small spoon.

"That was amazing." Santana said tiredly.

Quinn kissed her neck nodding, "amazing."

They both let out a yawn, saying goodnight and sharing a soft gentle kiss they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Three Years Wait

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I tried to get the chapter up faster but life happens. Ugh, but any way here you go! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! You totally make my day with your reviews! Well have fun! Love Yous for sticking with me! :)**

* * *

Santana was the first to wake up the next morning, she smiled as she felt the protective grip of the pale arm around her waist. She snuggled back into the warmth of her lover, she groaned slightly as she noticed it was only a little before eight in the morning. She buried her face back into the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

Quinn woke up to the light sounds coming from the kitchen, she sighed softly blinking her eyes open. She smiled when she saw the peaceful look on Santana's face. She kissed the girls lips lightly, making the latina's lips quirk into a smile. Her stomach lightly growled before she slowly slipped out of bed. She quickly changed into some shorts and a Louisville cheer t-shirt, quietly stepped out of the room and moved to the kitchen.

"Hey..." She said softly as she saw Rachel at the stove cooking her breakfast, guilt started to creep into her as she saw the girl slightly tense.

Rachel slowly turned to face the blonde, she gave her a small nervous smile. "Morning Quinn..." Rachel almost whispered, afraid to hit any nerve that might anger the blonde.

Rachel's tone of voice made Quinn feel extremely guilty for her blow out the night before."We need to talk." Quinn said softly making the diva more nervous, she only gave Quinn a small nod. Quinn sighed softly before walking to Rachel, slowly taking the girl's hand and leading them back to the table which the brunette hesitantly followed sitting in front of the blonde.

Rachel looked at Quinn, nervously playing with the sleeves of her oversized sweater, "What will you like to discuss Quinn?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I just... I just got really jealous... I shouldn't have said what I said... I... Jealousy is just something I don't deal well with..." Quinn stammered out softly.

Rachel arched her eyebrow in confusion, not understanding why the blonde would be jealous. She was very done with Finn as the blonde. "Jealous?"

Quinn smiled shyly, softly biting her lip. "I-..." Before she answered both girls got interrupted by a loud groan of a cranky latina that was making her way towards them. "What happened?" Quinn asked softly with a small smile playing across her lips.

The Latina only pouted before climbing on to Quinn's lap, burying her face against the blonde's neck, making Quinn laugh lightly as she wrapped her arms around the girl's thin waist. Santana only snuggled closer to Quinn, mumbling "I'm so sore..." Only for the blonde to hear. Quinn smiled as she blushed.

Rachel looked at the with a small smile across her lips; Quinn was jealous that she grew closer to Santana. Her and Santana have come closer friends since she helped her through her baby scare. Santana became one of her best friend since she moved in with her and Kurt, maybe Quinn thought Santana replaced her with her. She smiled wider, as Quinn tried to speak again Rachel cut her off, "It's fine, Quinn. I accept your apology, I understand." She said before getting up and attending her forgotten breakfast.

Quinn kissed Santana's forehead lightly, "No Rachel, it wasn't okay, I shouldn't have said what I said under any situation, what I said was uncalled for."

Rachel turned off the stove as she finished breakfast, "Quinn, I understand, you felt threaten and replaced, so you acted out. I been there, it's fine really." Santana let out a soft laugh against Quinn's neck turning to face Rachel, shaking her head lightly. Rachel have her a light glare as she noticed the dark marks on the Latina's neck, walking back towards the two girls. " It's not a laughing matter, Santana. Any how, what vampire are you dating that left you this?" She raised her eyebrow at her before giving a slight twist to one of the Latina's love bites.

Santana hissed in pain, quickly smacking Rachel's hand away, "Shit, you bitch that hurt!" She rubbed the sore spot, hiding her face deeper against the curve of Quinn's neck making the blonde laugh lightly as she rubbed light circles on her back. Santana pulled her face away giving one of her biggest pouts, "It's not funny." She whined in a baby voice.

Rachel only rolled her eyes playfully at the brunette, "Spill, I kept my part of the deal last night. Your turn." She said sitting in front of the girls, with her tofu stir fry breakfast in front of her.

Santana sighed turning to face her, before turning to face Quinn silently asking for permission. She received a small nod and smile from the blonde making her let out a small sigh of relief, "I need my coffee first" She said slowly getting of Quinn. The soreness of her body, making her release a small groan as she started moving. She noticed Rachel had started the coffee maker like most days when Kurt didn't have an earlier class. Both roommate agreeing that she was more easy to deal with after she had a dose of caffeine. She made her coffee, and made her way back to the two girls at the table, Quinn was making weird faces as Rachel told her to try her breakfast. Santana took a big gulp of her coffee, moaning softly before sitting back in Quinn's lap.

"So, spill." Rachel said as she swallowed her breakfast.

"Remember, how I told you I hooked up with this really hot girl at Shue's wedding disaster?" Santana said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Rachel smirked slightly, nodding, "You mean that girl you are constantly texting, and getting mad cause me and Kurt are always teasing you on how cheesy you get?" Santana blushed red before nodding, which only made Quinn smile wider, and bring the girl closer to her. "What about her?" Rachel said taking another small bite of her breakfast.

"Well..." Santana paused trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say.

Quinn smiled nervously, kissing Santana's shoulder. She let out a breath, "I... I am that girl." Quinn said softly, Santana snuggled back into her and kissed the corner of her lips, a silent way of telling her she's still here and not going anywhere.

Realization hit Rachel like a ton of bricks, her eyes widen as she released a small breath as her brain gather and made sense of everything that both girls were saying, "So you two?" Said shockingly as she stared at the girls in front of her.

"Yes, us two. Is it really that shocking?" Santana said a bit annoyed. Come on she was hot as hell, she could totally score a girl like Quinn.

Kurt made his presence known but releasing a soft laugh as he walked to the kitchen, he was just in time to hear the announcement the girls made. He wasn't surprised, like at all. He was actually surprise it didn't happen sooner. Those two made more sense than, Brittany and Santana. That combo made the perfect friendship, like him and Rachel. Plus the fact, Quinn always made his gay-dar beep, it was just bound to happen sooner or later.

Santana turned to glare at Kurt, "What's so funny lady lips?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat next to Rachel, "Morning Rach, Morning Quinn." He sipped at his coffee as the blonde and shorter brunette, smiled and said morning. He looked at Santana, "Nothing, but I would be lying if I said I didn't see this coming." He said with a light smirk.

Both Santana and Quinn arched an eyebrow at Kurt, looking at him like he grew a third head. He smirked, and sat next to Rachel. He gave the girl's an eye roll, "Stop looking at me like that, what can I say I have a great gay-dar." He gave the a shrug.

Santana shook her head, quickly sitting up on straight on Quinn's lap, "I was a judgmental bitch, and a closet lesbian most of high school, my gay-dar is so much better than yours!" She said letting out a small groan of pain from moving too fast.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, sipping on his Starbucks drink, he let out a soft laugh as he shook his head, "Your gay-dar only work for dave but that's about it sweetie." Quinn and Rachel smiled as they sat back to enjoy what they thought would be an entertaining argument.

Santana huffed, "Not even Lady Hummel, my gay-dar is way so much awesome than yours! I could tell what girl was so trying to get into my pants in Louisville." Santana said with a proud smirk, Quinn just wrapped her arms protectively around Santana's waist; making Santana swallow lightly as she regretted her word choice, knowing Quinn's jealousy problem. It was totally hot, but she was still to sore from the last Quinn jealousy scene. Santana lightly bit her lip in thought, maybe if she made whatever was going on between them official Quinn's jealousy will chill out a bit. She let out a long sigh.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "You think anyone and everyone wants to get under your cheerleading skirts." Rachel let out a soft laugh as she drank her tea.

Santana huffed in annoyance but she let out a small smile as Quinn kissed her shoulder. "Whatever Hummel, my gay-dar rocks. I don't need you to verify that." She said shifting slowly in Quinn's lap, to face Quinn and both divas. "All that matters is that I got the girl I wanted ." She said smiling as she leaned to peck Quinn's lips, making the blonde blush and smile. Santana laid her head on Quinn's shoulder, as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck. She twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

Kurt lightly smirked, sipping his drink as he crossed his legs, "It only took you almost three years to realize she was drooling over you." He gave them a satisfied smirk as, Quinn blushed more and hid her face against the side of the Latina's neck. Santana's and Rachel's eyes widen as they looked at Quinn. Kurt let out an amused chuckle, "She was about as obvious as Ms. July and Rachel are."

Rachel choked on her tea as her eyes widen, her heart-felt like it was beating out of her chest, "W-What?"

Kurt chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "The amount of "Secretive" eye fucking going on during class is ridiculous. Seriously after you guys started dating each other it only got worst." He let out an amuse smile at Rachel's confusion, and slight embarrassment. "Also, I think she's been pacing around the hallway outside the loft for about I will say an hour. She was already outside when I got here." And with that Rachel got up quickly and ran out the door, Kurt smiled shaking his head, "Well I have to go help Elizabeth with some planning so see you guys at dinner, and congrats for finally getting your heads out your butts." He said smiling as he walked away from the girls, they both gave him light smiles.

After a few moments of quiet between the girls, Santana was the first to break the silence. She gave a slight smile she asked, "So three years?"

Quinn lightly bit her lip as she met her lover's gaze. She shook her head, lightly licking her bottom lip. "No longer..." She whispered.

The Latina's eyes widen slightly, nodding her head, "Okay, how long then?" She asked nervously.

Quinn hesitated before answering, she swallowed softly, looking away from the Latina. "Since the first year of Cheer Camp." She whispered.

Santana gasped, swallowing the lump in her throat. She got up quickly, holding back a groan of pain as she ran into her room and changed into her running clothing. She need to run, she need to get away from Quinn. She needed time to process everything. She didn't notice Quinn followed her into the room, "Where are you going?" The blonde asked in a gentle caring tone, that only angered the Latina more.

Santana bit back the tears, and pushed past the blonde. "For a run, and don't you dare run after me." She said as she ran out of the loft holding back the tears that threaten to spill, leaving Quinn in tears as they both remembered that summer.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I promise everything is gonna be okay! **


	5. Summer Camp

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I tried to get the chapter up faster but my internet and computer weren't having it. Any way the good news is that I finally got everything fixed, so here you go! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! You totally make my day with your reviews! Well have fun! Love Yous for sticking with me and being keeping calm! :)**

**I don't own nothing but an overactive imagination. **

* * *

Santana walked away from the loft, she head straight for central park. Her mind was spinning with a million thoughts, she started stretching. She couldn't hold back the silent tears any longer, they started to slip down her face. As her body ached from being stretched, the soreness of her body burning through her muscles. She started running quickly after she finished stretching. She wiped her tears, but the more she ran the more she remembered that heart breaking summer.

* * *

_**Flashback (Cheer camp)**_

fourteen year old Santana made her way to her arranged cabin, all she knew was she will be sharing the cabin with one more girl for the rest of the summer. It sounded like a tolerable idea to her. As long as the girl stayed away from her stuff they were good. She arrived at the cabin when it was still empty, the door had a sign reading Quinn Fabray just underneath it was Santana Lopez. She walked in and started unpacking her stuff, as she waited for the girl with the pretty name.

fourteen year old Quinn made her way to the cabin that the camp assigned to her. Her parents had quickly agreed to cheer camp for their youngest daughter as a reward for getting healthy. Before the Fabray's moved to Lima, they dropped off the young girl at camp, Quinn couldn't be happier. She had finally managed to look and feel the way she wanted. She made her way inside the cabin to find a girl already unpacking and the bottom bunk already claimed, she cleared her throat making the other girl turn to face her, "Hi, I'm Quinn." She said smiling.

Santana couldn't help but be amazed by her cabin's mate beauty, it was unbelievable, "H-hi I'm Santana." She said smiling back at the girl, hazel eyes boring into chocolate-brown eyes. Both girls feeling something grow in their stomachs making them flip, they turned away from each other with a shy smile and a blush. They continued to unpack their stuff. Both happy for an unexplainable reason.

Three days later, do to the thunderstorm causing a power outage at the camp everyone were sent to their respective cabins. Santana was laying in bed, smiling to herself. The blonde and her had become fast friends basically attached to the hip since the first day. Both the girls had ignored the butterflies in their stomachs, when they were together. Soft crying and mumbling woke Santana up from her daydream about her blonde best friend, she was suppose to be sleeping but thoughts about her blonde friend seemed to keep her awake. She looked down from the top bunk, she traded with Quinn because she was afraid of heights, she noticed the blonde was turning around in the bed crying and mumbling in her sleep.

Santana climbed down, biting her lip she lightly shook the girl, "Q... Quinn... Quinn wake up." She said softly, sitting next to the girl on the edge of the bed. Quinn's cries became louder, as she gripped her comforter. Santana cupped one of the girl's cheeks as she lightly padded the other, "Come on Q-ball wake up... Please."

The touch and voice from the girl, seemed to bring out the blonde out of her dreams. Quinn's sobs started getting louder as she woke up, "S-San" She said with a broken sob, that made the young Latina's heart squeeze.

Santana didn't give it a second thought as she wrapped her arms around the blonde holding her close, and tightly against her own body. Quinn fisted the girl's shirt tightly on her sides as she cried into the tanned neck. Santana rubbed the girl's back soothingly, "Shh I got you... I got you... I got you." Santana softly whispered into her ear, "It's gonna be okay, Blondie." Quinn nodded as she kept holding tightly to Santana.

Quinn's sobs started to calm down as Santana held the girl tightly in her arms. Once the girl stopped crying Santana sighed softly in relief, she was pulling away when Quinn gripped onto her tighter. "P-please don't l-leave." Quinn mumbled into the girl's shirt, the vulnerable tone in Quinn's voice made Santana's heart flutter.

She shook her head, and kissed the top of the blonde's head, "I will never leave you." Santana lightly whispered into the girl's hair. Quinn laid back bringing Santana with her, the blonde turned in the Latina's arms. Santana held her tightly as she spooned her from behind. That was the first night Quinn got a good night sleep in months. The next days that followed that night the girl's didn't know what personal space was when they were together. The touches started to linger, the butterflies in their stomachs started to multiply. A few nights later both girl's laid awake in each others arms. Santana was laid on her back, as Quinn laid against the Latina's side with an arm wrapped around her abs while Santana's arm was wrapped around Quinn's lower back. Quinn had a small smile on her lips as she listened to the steady heartbeat of Santana's heart, that smile was whipped from her face when she heard Santana, "You hurt you blondie?" She asked softly into the blonde locks.

Quinn bit her lip as she closed her eyes, she let out a shaky breath, "My dad.." She said in a shaky voice. Santana held onto her tighter as Quinn told her about her abusive drunken father. He took out his anger on her and her older sister Frannie. She told her about how earlier that year, he hit her so hard her broke her nose and his cover story was that Quinn got the nose job she always wanted. Santana felt her blood boil as she heard about the abuse her own father had put the girl through because of her weight and older sister's sexuality. By the end Quinn was sobbing into Santana's chest as the Latina held her tightly against her. Quinn felt so much lighter after crying, Santana cupped her cheek's to clean the tears with her thumbs. The girls started deep into each other's eye, before they knew it their eyes closed as their lips meet in a simple gentle kiss. Santana held tighter onto the girl as they kept kissing each other until both girls fell asleep together.

Their days after that consisted of cuddling and light make out sessions till they fell asleep holding one another. As the days passed the make out sessions grew more heatedly till two weeks after their first kiss, Quinn decided to straddle Santana's hips as they kiss, she pulled away resting their foreheads together, "I want you to be my first..." Quinn whispered lowly.

Santana almost missed Quinn's words, due to her slightly heavy breaths, "W-what?" Santana asked.

"I want you to be my first..." Quinn said looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana licked her lips, "Are you sure?" She whispered, all she got in response was a nod and kiss. That was all Santana needed. She started to kiss Quinn with a new-found passion, her hands slipped down to the girl's hips. She started to pull the girl's tank top off, she broke off the kiss to pull the shirt completely off. "You're so beautiful..." She whispered as her fingers caressed Quinn's completely topless body. She started to kiss Quinn's neck earning soft moans that grew louder as Santana started to massage the milky white breast. She lightly teased the girl's nipples with her fingers. Tugging them lightly as she nibbled and sucked all over Quinn's neck and collarbones driving the blonde crazy with need. Quinn started to lightly grind her hips against Santana's. Santana flipped them, as she laid Quinn on her back she slipped of the girl's sleep shorts and panties. She bit her lip as the glistening sex was presented to her, she kissed the girl as her fingers lightly rubbed against the wet folds.

Quinn was whimpering and moaning softly as hips moved forward to gain more pressure, "Santana, please." She begged against the girl's plumped lips.

Santana lightly bit her lip as she let her fingertips sink into the girl's folds, earning a pleasure moan, "This is gonna hurt a little, Q-ball, are you sure?" She asked softly kissing the girl's jaw.

Quinn nodded, "Please." Santana kissed her passionately to distract her as she slipped a finger deep inside the girl taking her virginity. Quinn whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly, Santana pressed butterfly kisses all over the girl's face as she moved slowly turning Quinn's slight pain into pleasure. When Quinn started to moan louder Santana's thrusts started getting faster and deeper. "M-more" Quinn moaned as her body started to heat up, Santana listen to the blonde's orders, she entered her with two fingers this time around. Within a few minutes the blonde was moaning the Latina's name in ecstasy.

Santana wiped her fingers against the covers after seeing a small amount of blood on her fingers she looked worriedly at the girl beneath her, "D-did I hurt you?"

Quinn shook her head smiling at her, "No you didn't." Santana smiled back at her leaning down to start another make out session that lead to her losing her own virginity. The girls continue to sleep in the same bed together exploring each others bodies. They repeated that night's actions every time both girls were left craving more after their nightly make out session. Camp started to come to an end, the girl's were making the best out of their last days together. What both didn't count on was Parent Day, parents were invited the third to last day of camp. Santana had the best time showing her Mama Maribel around the camp, her dad wasn't able to make it because he was stuck in the operating room. Santana was happy to see her mom again, after she left she started to get a little homesick suddenly leaving camp became bittersweet. She walked back to the camp to find Quinn crying in her bed, all the happiness left Santana's body as she hurried to wrap Quinn in her arms. She was able to calm her blonde beauty down, but the last days. Quinn started to get more distant and distant. The night cuddling, and make out session were gone that day. The morning kiss the next morning. Santana started to feel a pain in her chest, she knew that the blonde's father had broken what she had put together in the last few months. She at least expected a goodbye kiss the last day of camp but was met with an empty cabin and a note.

**_Dear Sanny,_**

**_You made camp the best time of my life, but unfortunately anything that_**

**_started here will end here. I'm going back home and so are you, I_**

**_am sorry but our time was wonderful but I don't want it any more._**

**_Take care, Q-Ball._**

Santana's heart shattered as she read the note. Tears were freely falling down her face, when her mom came to pick her up she brought a surprise guest. Her best friend, Brittany. Brittany took less than a second to take her in her arms as she cried. Her heart was broken but her best friend tried to do the best she could to fix it. She eventually fell into the girl's arms in many ways, the rest of that summer. She started falling for Brittany but her heart was re-broken the first day of school when she saw the blonde strutting into the school in a Cheerio's uniform and her best Ice Queen façade on. That night she fell into Brittany's bed out of heartbreak, she kept it going. Her feeling started to grow bigger for the blue-eyed blonde, with each action Quinn took. The hazel eyed beauty acted as if she never met her, she pushed that heartbreak feeling she found out Quinn was pregnant with Noah Puckerman's child, she pushed it away when Quinn told coach about her surgery. She focused on her feelings for the blue-eyed blonde that she started to believe she was finally truly in love with her. It all came crashing down when distance was in between them, her old feelings started to resurface and she knew she had to end things with Brittany before she hurt her more. She finally thought she got her second chance at Shue's wedding disaster.

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

Santana broke down on the middle of Central park, she was sobbing loudly as she hit the grass. Quinn was crying in Santana's bed as she remembering the same heartbreaking summer with a little more detail.

* * *

_What Santana didn't know was the reason Quinn was crying on parent night was because her dad threaten her to hurt Santana if she continued anything with the girl. She thought about continuing it in secret but when her sister called her crying about the loss of her girlfriend. She couldn't risk the life of the love of her life. She tried to get Santana to hate her once she saw her again. When her dad passed away days before Mr. Shue's wedding she raised back to Lima to try to win back the girl of her dreams._

* * *

Santana started to calm down as she took out her phone, she whipped her tears. She sniffled.

**To Quinn: Why?**

**From Quinn: My Dad.**

The response alone send her running back to the girl she left alone in her apartment, as well as she did that night in camp. She broke her promise, she just hoped Quinn could forgive her.

* * *

**Don't worry its not ending here unless you guys want it to? Hope you guys like it. :)**


End file.
